a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to dietary supplementation, and, more particularly to a novel method and composition for dietary vitamin supplementation utilizing a form and dosage of vitamins and minerals for enhanced calcium absorption.
b. Description of Related Art
Vitamins and minerals are essential to life and vital for many functions such as the breaking down of digested food and for providing energy for each cell in the body. Many vitamins cannot be stored and therefore must be replenished on a daily basis. Minerals, which are primarily stored in bone and muscle tissue, likewise must be replenished daily. Replenishing vitamins and minerals appropriately can be a complex task and research has shown that there must be a balance of vitamins and minerals taken daily for optimal absorption. One key factor in determining a vitamin composition relates to the interaction of different vitamins and minerals. For example, a large dose of one “B” vitamin may cause a deficiency in another “B” vitamin. The same is true for minerals, which must also be taken in correct amounts and combinations to produce the synergistic effect of increasing the positive effect of each one alone.
Amongst vitamins and minerals, calcium is one of the most important minerals in a balanced diet and is vital to the formation of bones and teeth. Calcium is also important for numerous other physiological functions such as, the regulation of heartbeat, transmission of nerve impulses, lowering cholesterol, prevention of cardiovascular disease, muscular growth, repair and contractions, maintenance of energy, protein structuring of RNA and DNA, proper cell permeability, the health of skin, hair, nails and gums, improvement in blood clotting, prevention of osteoporosis and cancer, neuromuscular activity, reduction of high blood pressure, breakdown of fats, revitalization of the body from the negative effects of alcohol and tobacco, and the prevention of lead absorption in bones and teeth. For psychological functions, calcium can help prevent nervousness, depression, hyperactivity and can even help induce sleep at night.
Calcium deficiency on the other hand can lead to osteoporosis, joint pain, rheumatoid arthritis, muscle cramps, heart palpitations, tooth decay, hypertension, metal dullness and mental disorders of many types. One reason for calcium deficiency is that throughout our lives, bone is constantly being broken down and repaired. Therefore, with the formation of new bone, a constant intake of calcium is vital.
In the United States and other modem countries, nearly 80-85% of all adults are believed to be deficient in calcium intake by diet. The average “American” is estimated to be at least 25% deficient in calcium. It is reported that up to 50% of women ages 45-75 have some form of osteoporosis. For children of ages 9-18 years and adults over 50, calcium is especially needed in high concentrations. Research shows that children ages 9-18 need at least 1300 mg of calcium per day, adults ages 19-50 need at least 1000 mg per day, and adults over 50 need at least 1200 mg of calcium per day.
The daily requirements for calcium are often inhibited by the intake of soft drinks, alcohol, tobacco, almost all junk foods, processed foods, overcooked foods, smoking, caffeine in foods and canned foods. Moreover, medication, chemotherapy, lack of exercise, diets that are high in fat, sugars, excess salt, white flour and certain diseases can also inhibit the absorption of calcium. If the body does not receive calcium, it simply takes the calcium needed from bones and teeth, which store nearly 99% of the calcium in our body.
It is apparent that there are many calcium supplements on the market which aim to address the above-identified benefits of calcium. Most calcium supplements, which are in pill form and use calcium carbonate, do not dissolve well in the stomach. Calcium carbonate also does not dissolve in the mouth, and therefore does not provide direct help to teeth and oral tissues, unless food is present in the stomach. Many supplements include additives, such as antacids, that actually prevent absorption. Some vitamin companies use D-calcium-phosphate, which is insoluble and interferes with the absorption of nutrients. Therefore, unless a formula has a balance of vitamins and minerals, there will be little or no absorption, which could lead to further imbalance.
In most supplement formulas, 10-40% of calcium is elemental calcium, which is the actual absorbable portion. Thus, a supplement dosage of 1000 mg may only yield a small absolute amount of absorbable calcium. If this absorbable calcium is not in the correct formula, it will not be absorbed properly, or in some cases, no absorption may result.
Other than in pill form, calcium may also be taken in liquid form. Whereas liquid calcium may be swallowed for the bones and the body, only liquid calcium that is rinsed may be used for absorption into tooth enamel. For liquid calcium, only citrate can be absorbed in the mouth.
Today's research has made significant breakthroughs in the identification of vitamins, minerals and amino acids that are necessary for the proper absorption of calcium into cells. Since bones are constantly being broken down and reformed, cell permeability, transfer, apposition or usage by bones, teeth and joints for replacement is dependent upon many elements for the enhanced absorption and utilization of calcium by the body. Research and analysis performed herein have determined that none of the multi-vitamin formulas available on the market contain all of the nutrients needed by the body, and especially nutrients in the correct combination and dosage for optimal calcium absorption. Accordingly, there remains a need for a novel dietary vitamin supplement which utilizes a form and dosage of vitamins and minerals for enhanced calcium absorption.